Kaku/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kaku. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"Let me show you... my reborn power!" *"Unexpected events can lead to new opportunities! I am a pro of the battlefield!" *"Can you follow my CP9-class sword skills?" *"Worthless! Is there anyone who can take me on?!" *"Perhaps I underestimated this!" *"You're gonna get in my way?" *"I didn't expect this...!" *"I'll show you my transformed power!" *"It is futile! No one can rival me!!!" *"This isn't going to be easy, it seems." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe... I'll show you." *"I'm ready anytime." *"My sword trembles, One Man Army! Got anything to say now." *"It's futile! No one can rival me...!!!" *"This'll be a piece of cake." *"I've got this one in the bag!" *"You're in the way! Get ready." *"Sorry, but this one is mine." *"This territory is ours now." *"Normal people can't see this sword of mine." *"Geez, no one seems to be willing to make an effort." *"You're gonna make an enemy of the government with those skills of yours? How naive!" *"That's nothing compared to my Four Swords style, but... well fought." *"If I can hunker down here, it'll be smooth sailing form here on out." *"This is our territory. We don't want to hear your whining." *"Can you see it? The greatest sword skills in CP9." *"Shut up! I should cut you in half and be done with it!" *"Don't take the giraffe's immeasurable destructive power lightly." *"D, damn! What... no!" *"Let's retreat for now." *"This time isn't like all the others." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"A formidable match-up. I'm itching to get started." *"This battle decides everything! Time to get serious." *"We're being pursued! Retreat!" *"Did you know giraffes are good on defense as well?" *"No matter what happens, defeat is unacceptable." *"Hey, it's starting." *"My sword trembles, One Man Army! Got anything to say now." *"You're gonna make an enemy of the government with those skills of yours? How naive!" *"Accelerating... into my unstoppable Four Sword barrage! Prepare yourself!" *"I can't have you underestimating the giraffe! I love giraffes! Bask in my glory!" *"I'm a pro at using surprises as opportunities in battle. Just watch!" *"I don't mind fighting you... But you're dead before it even starts." *"Don't take the giraffe's immeasurable destructive power lightly." *"Fight together with you? ...I guess I can't complain at this point." *"I should just cut you in half and be done with it!" *"I'm not expecting much." *"Fierce spirit! To make it this far... Well done!" *"I will hold this territory." *"Lucci, what a savage attack." *"Cutty Flam. So we've both been hiding something!" *"Amazing... You really surprised me." *"It's not nice to make fun of giraffes." *"Sorry, but this one is mine." *"This'll be a piece of cake." *"What amazing momentum..." *"They're walking all over us." *"Normal people can't see this sword of mine." *"Lucci, I have to warn you. I've started to really life giraffes!" *"This isn't good, I underestimated you." *"Well it does seem awful fun." *"I didn't expect this...!" *"Argh, they're too strong! I can't win this!" Category:Quotes